restless nights
by markthenewkira
Summary: judy hasnt been able to sleep so nick comes over to check on her hoping to find out why ( look for sequel)
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning around 5:30 am and a certain off-duty officer lay awake in her bed, the sound her annoying neighbors arguing so loudly that they raddled the picture frames above her bed. Nights (like these had begun to occur frequently for our poor restless officer. Judy sighed knowing she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon she pulled the covers away from her. The wooden floor was cold against her feet compared to the warmth of her bed, but she didn't mind the feeling, over the span of four weeks she had grown used to the chill.

After her violet eyes fully opened she walked the short distance in the crappy apartment to the small wooden desk her computer rested upon. She pressed the power button, her unadjusted eyes greeted by the brightness of her computer screen that she keeps on "open the heavenly gates mode" as her partner and best friend Nick calls it. she chuckles at the memory looking over to her screen saver seeing the selfie her and Nick took after his graduation from the police academy.

She smiled warmly at the memory logging into her Furbook account on a whim figuring that if nobody was on she could at least play some intriguing games. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ding indicating a new message. She curiously clicked the message from none other than the Fox himself.

 _"Hey Carrots, strange seeing you up so late."_

 _"Yeah I couldn't sleep."_

 _"What's wrong Judes?"_

 _"It is nothing."_

 _"Well I have nothing to do how about I come over."_

 _"Its fine nick you don't have to."_

 _"I will be right over, and I am not taking no for an answer."_

 _"Fine hehe stubborn fox."_

Judy smiled at how stubborn Nick was at times. Still it was nice to know that he was there for her. She looked back at the computer seeing nick's profile pic. The picture was the exact same photo as her screensaver, talk about irony.

A little while passed of Judy gaming or listening to music to drown out her arguing neighbors before a knock at her door echoed through the small room. She stood from her spot walking to the door and pulling it open. As soon as the door was fully exposed, she was welcomed with the sight of the dumb fox. Nick wore a simple pair of black jeans, a simple green polo shirt, and a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What's wrong," Judy asked looking over herself wondering if she should have changed before he came over.

Nick shook away his thoughts finally catching what his partner was asking.

"Oh...uh,it's nothing...just...you look different wearing girly clothes...you are really cute." Nick confessed looking around her apartment, keeping his gaze anywhere but on the bunny before him, hoping she wouldn't notice the blush peeking through his fur.

Judy smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks as well. "Ya think so?"

Nick nodded walking into her minuscule apartment that even though looked ran down was twice as nice as his place. At least in Judy's apartment, she didn't have to worry about running into giant pipes on her way to the bathroom. She smiled motioning for him to sit on the bed. He sat down leaning his back against the wall, Judy sat in the same position beside the fox.

"So Nick, what brings you to my 'lovely' home, " Judy asked in a playful manner looking at Nick who kept his eyes continuously scrolling over the pictures mainly the ones of him and Judy.

"I was worried about you Carrots." Nick finally spoke turning his emerald eyes to meet Judy.

"Aw Nick, you foxes are so emotional if you want to confess your love for me you can just tell me," Judy joked noticing nick's lack of witty comeback.

"Nick?" Judy questioned growing more serious. She looked over nick's features, his awkward expression, eyes that wouldn't face her, and the dark red blush that spread across the white of his fur. She found the entire scene to be...cute.

Without any preparation Judy was suddenly caught off guard by the kiss planted on her lips. Her eyes were wide not believing that the fox was kissing her. She soon decided that if this was just a dream, she might as well enjoy it. Judy's eyes wrapped her arms around the fox's toned neck.

Nick felt the embrace and wanted to either squeal like a giddy school girl or thank whatever god that existed got his wish. Instead he settled with rolling over so that he had Judy pinned to the creaky mattress. Judy wrapped her legs around his waist running her paws across nick's sensitive ears receiving a satisfying moan.

After a while, the oxygen left the duo's lungs, and they had to break for air. Their muzzles were only inches apart not wanting to part any further from the others. It was as if the other's lips were like nicotine, they couldn't get enough.

"Wow" was the only thing that Nick could say, the taste of Judy on his lips was almost intoxicating, he felt as if this was all just another dream.

"See was that so bad?" Judy chuckled rewarded with a sly smile on the Fox above her face.

"HEY YOU GOT THE REMOTE!" A loud yell came from the other side of the wall. "ITS BESIDE YOU DUMB ASS!"

"so that's the reason you couldn't sleep?" Nick questioned giving Judy a knowing look. Judy didn't respond just gave a defeated look, droopy ears and all.

"Hey Carrots how about a little payback?" Nick suggested in a rather sultry tone that caused Judy's blush to burn almost to the tips of her ears. A smirk appeared on her face as she once again wrapped her legs around the Fox.


	2. Chapter 2

nick slowly slid his hand under Judy's night down his paws tracing up her feminine curves, her fur was soft under his paw, and the light moans she let out were enough to drive any man to want more. the fox kissed down her neck nipping at certain sensitive areas.

this was something nick had wanted for a while now, he wanted to hold her in his arms, feel his lips across her flesh, but most of all he wanted to call her his. Judy opened up her neck for him feeling his sharp canines delicately graze over her skin sending shivers down her spine. he kissed down to her shoulder pulling the band holding the fabric away letting the top portion of the gown drop past her shoulder. nick's foxhood practically ached for satisfaction but to him Judy was far more important than his own needs.

Judy in the heat of the moment slid her hands down to tug at Nick's shirt. nick pulled away pulling the fabric away for the other to drink in his appearance. Judy slid into a sitting position on the bed in front of where nick stood. nick watched almost in awe as she undid his pants sliding them to the floor leaving him in his underwear. Judy hesitantly gripped the waistline of his boxers but was stopped by nick.

Judy looked up to the fox seeing concern in those emeralds that seemed to always capture her gaze. he rubbed over her hands softly.

"you don't have to if you are nervous" nick comforted reading her emotions like a book.

Judy smiled and relaxed realizing she had nothing to worry about the began to slide the only thing separating her from his bulge away revealing his already erect member. she took his hard length between her paws. nick whined in pleasure his head arching backwards as she slid the tip experimentally into her mouth.

nick groaned feeling the warmth of her mouth wrap around him. Judy slowly began to bob her head choking a little at first but after a while she managed to take almost all of his hard cock down her throat. nick laid a paw on her head in approval. Judy kept her eyes on the fox above her wanting to watch every expression of bliss he made, all because of her.

after a while of this nick couldn't take it anymore and driven by lust he lifts her up by the waist laying her down on the bed. Judy looked up at the fox who was currently admiring her body. she gasped feeling nick slide her panties down, his claws gently rubbing across the unclaimed flesh.

neck kept his eyes on the rabbit under him wanting to watch the expressions she made, and to make sure she was comfortable with what he was doing. nick placed his member above Judy's entrance as if asking for permission to continue not wanting to hurt his lover. Judy in reply wrapped her legs around his waist kissing his cheek.

nick let out a breath sliding into his bunny. her face contorted into many different emotions that he couldn't read.

"please nick more" she whimpered biting her lip. nick began to move his hips picking up pace after time. the loud moans of the lovers echoed through the small apartment along with the sound of the headboard hitting against the wall catching the neighbors off guard.

the duo had lasted hours into he night, their body's craving each other never being able to get enough of the other. he was so close and his muscles grew tired but he wanted this to last forever, he wanted to be this close to Judy forever but he couldn't hold any longer. with one final moan in ecstasy before both finally came.

Nick rolled off of Judy panting heavily, a smile on his lips. he couldn't believe he got to be so close to someone and that person was none other than the one who helped show him a new form of himself. the one who helped him turn over a new leaf, the one who showed him predators and prey could live in harmony, who gave him the one thing that nobody could give him...a friend.

nick looked down tiredly at the rabbit snuggled in his chest his thoughts fading with his exhaustion before he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke up the next morning to find Judy still snuggled into him fast asleep. he smiled his cheeks heating up at the memory's flooding his head from the night before. He looked at the rabbit on top of his chest and couldn't help but run a single paw across her cheek. Nick noticed her shivering from the drafty apartment a/c. He pulled her closer into his chest and wrapped his fluffy tail around her for warmth.

He could honestly say he would take moments like this any day then the money he got selling pawpsicles any day.

It didn't take much longer before dazed violet eyes opened to stare at the fox's emerald ones. Nick gave a signature smirk. Judy was beyond shocked at first forgetting about last night but the memories flooded back in head very quickly.

"Morning carrots" Nick spoke in a tired husky tone that did little to help Judy's blush. Nick reluctantly raised up from his position on the very comfy bed standing up in the cramped room. Judy looked over Nick's naked body as he stretched his aching muscles in attempt to wake up a little bit.

Nick soon became aware of the heavy silence in the room and turned to Judy to see what was the matter. Judy kept her eyes on the wood floor as if it were the most interesting thing in existence. Nick frowned wondering what was going through the little rabbit's head at the moment.

"Judy,,,is everything alright?" nick questioned genuinely worried for his rabbit.

"Yeah...im fine...I mean it was all just a little fun last night right" Judy replied her words shaky and hesitant as if even she didn't believe them herself "If you just want to forget this happen...I wont mind."

The room fell silent and Judy faced away from Nick standing to face the blank wall. she swore she could feel nicks gaze burn through her, trying to break every wall she had that protected the truth. It was so silent at that point she believed nick had left that was until she felt the fox's arms wrap around her waist. His warm breath his against her neck. she was completely frozen from shock at the fox's action.

"Judy...I never want to forget this night." the fox's words shocked Judy but her mouth was to dry to reply. "Judy...you mean a lot to me, far more than a cheap one night stand...I would never see you as that...you are the world to me you dumb bunny"

Judy turned to him in shock her eyes watering slightly. Nick walked closer to his bunny cupping her cheek with a single paw. He wiped a single tear that dared to fall away, their faces so close it was overwhelming. She was the one to finally close the distance

"WHAT A CUTE MAKEUP I THINK THEY ARE GONNA HAVE SEX AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP CANT YOU SEE THEY ARE BOTH TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP

"YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Judy yelled irritated that they just ruined her and nick's moment.


End file.
